Slenderman
by Mii-riam
Summary: Zim and Dib are playing Slenderman. No, not just from behind their computer. They're stuck in the game itself! As you can imagine, it's much scarier now. Will they find all the pages and escape, or are they doomed? Read! Or don't, whatever you want. Contains some ZaDr, completed.
1. First page

Everything was dark.  
"Where am I?" asked Dib, to no one in particular.  
"Dib? Is that you?" he got as response in a familiar voice, but he still saw nothing due to the darkness.  
"Yeah, it's me, hi Zim." answered Dib.  
"Hi" said Zim.  
"Fortunately, I'm not alone here in the dark." Dib said more to himself then to Zim.  
Even though they were enemies, Dib rather was with Zim in a dark, scary forest than alone.  
"Indeed. I guess your talking-to-yourself habit works in your advantage for once." Zim agreed.  
"You're right," Dib agreed, "Do you know where we are?"  
"No, but it is earth so you should know, Earthanoid!"  
"I'm not sure if this even is earth…"  
Then, his eyes started to see something. In front of them were some trees, above was air and Dib could vaguely see a path.  
"This seems familiar…" Dib said thinking. "Wait, I know! This looks suspicious much like that game Gaz was playing yesterday, what was it called again? I think Slender or something. Gaz was so fond of it, until she finished the game in just a few minutes and said it was a stupid game. Then she went to the mall to buy another game."  
"Well, did the Gaz-human tell anything about the game?" asked Zim, who wanted to get out of the game as soon as possible.  
"Yes, she was quite obsessed with it for a day… she told that you have to collect some pages, what was it, seven I think, and you have to keep on the path or else you're lost. Oh wait, it were eight pages."  
"And where are those so-called 'pages'? On the trees? Those are everywhere."  
"No, not on trees… On things like a tunnel, a stone, a car or a building."  
"Well, that doesn't sound dangerous, rather quite easy really."  
"I wish that were true… No, while looking for those pages you're followed by…"  
Dib swallowed, "a scary man with no face, Slender man. If you look at him too long, you die."  
"If someone has no face, he can't have a scary face, so how could that be scary?" Zim wondered confused.  
Dib sighted. "It just is scary, believe me, Zim."  
"Ok. Well, let's find those pages."  
"Well, I can't see very much in this darkness. In the game you're supposed to have a flash light with you, but we don't. Do you have any light in that PAK of you?"  
"No, just weapons. But don't you have a flash light in your hand?"  
Dib made a fist with his right hand and felt nothing. "No, I haven't."  
"Try your other hand."  
Dib felt in his left hand and noticed he was holding a flash light the whole time.  
"You're right… I didn't even notice. Thanks for the idea." Dib clicked on the flash light.  
"Finally, we see something. Let's get those pages, shall we?"  
"All right."

Dib and Zim walked on the path, searching for an object where could be page. Zim looked around him. He shivered. No, he wasn't comfortable in all this darkness. On Irk, there was artificial light all the time so they could work train and fight all time, they didn't need sleep.

Anyway, so Zim was scared when he walked with Dib through the dark, scary forest, with a so-called 'Slender man' following them, maybe he was right behind them right now! Zim just wanted Dib to comfort him. The thought of Slender man made Zim so scared that he grabbed Dib's hand without thinking about it.  
"Are you afraid, Zim?" Dib asked, blushing a little. He thought that the scared Zim was so cute with his big pink eyes.  
"An almighty invader fears nothing! Nothing and nothing at all I tell you!"  
"Then why are you holding my hand?"  
Zim tried to think of an excuse. "Because… err… I like you, Dib." Zim told, proud of his ability to think up an excuse so quickly. He had seen people who liked each other holding hands, so Zim thought it was the perfect excuse.  
Dib blushed even more. "I think… I like you too, Zim."  
Dib did his hand out of Zim's, and put his arm on Zim's back, caressing his shoulder.  
Zim smiled, he got what he wanted. Well, except for the fact that they were in a forest at night. Thinking of it, why was it suddenly night? He thought it was midday. Did he went unconscious or something?  
They continued to walk, careful to stay on the path and looking for pages, holding hands again.

"Hey, look! A car!" said Zim, bringing Dib out of his thoughts. "Do you think there's a page?"  
"There might be," answered Dib, "Let's find out."  
They walked to the car and saw a page. On it was a drawing of a slender stick figure, with the text 'Help!' written under it. Zim shivered when he saw it.  
"Are you picking it up Zim? My hands are full."  
"Ok" answered he, while grabbing the page.  
Zim almost jumped into Dib's arms when he suddenly heard a scary tone.  
"What's that sound?" he asked with a high pitched voice.  
"It's the background 'music'. It gets louder and louder every time you pick up a page."  
Zim swallowed. "Why would humans make such kind of game?"  
"I don't know… I guess some people like it, like Gaz."  
They walked a bit further in silence.  
"Wait a second!" Zim shouted suddenly in Dib's ear.  
"Aw my ear hurts… what is it Zim?"  
"Do you know for sure we escape from this weird, **evil** game if we collect all those pages? Won't we be stuck forever?"  
Dib stopped walking, realizing this.  
"You're right… Who says we are free if, I mean **when** we're done finding those notes? But I guess we don't have any other options left, do we?"  
"That's true… we just have to walk through the dark forest while the background music keeps getting louder by every page we get… and we have to get eight of them. And I almost forgot, there's a man following us, maybe behind us, who want to kill us!"  
"That's a good summery of the situation." complimented Dib. He knew Zim was scared, but didn't want to bother him with pointing that out.

_A/N: I'm going to update as soon as possible when I get at least two reviews (which I will be answering in a private message)._


	2. Second page

After walking for a while, Zim saw a tunnel.  
"Let's go to that tunnel," Zim said, "Maybe there's a page."  
"That's true, but the tunnel is a very dangerous place. If we see Slender man there, we can't escape easily."  
"We have to risk it anyway, we need all the pages."  
"You really want to get out of here, don't you?"  
"Well, duh, Slender man, remember?"  
"You have a valid point here."

They walked into the tunnel.  
"A page! I told you!" Zim said happily, while walking to it in order to pick the piece of paper up. On it was drawn another stick figure, but now it looked more like Happy Noodle Boy then Slender man. Under the drawing was written 'Run for you're life!'  
_What an annoying grammar mistake, _Zim thought. _I am no life, I have a life. It should be 'your' instead of 'you're'. Stupid human worm baby.  
_

"Run Zim, run! Just leave the page behind but get out of there!" Dib screamed very scared.  
Still distracted of the grammar error, Zim said "Eh?", while turning around.  
He looked Slender man straight in the eyes.

Wait, that isn't correct, is it? Let me put it this way:  
He stood face to face with Slender man.

Still not good enough? Well, you just have to do with it. Write your own fan fic, if you can do it so much better than me. Stupid human pig smelly. Let me just continue the story, already!

Zim ran away from the slender man. Unfortunately, that was also away from Dib, but he didn't have a choice in the tunnel. Dib was running away too, in the other direction. Zim just heard him saying "I told you it was too dangerous!"

So there Zim stood, still puffing and panting from the running. With no Dib or a flash light. Zim almost cried, he already had a tear in his eye. When he realized he had also lost the path, he started to cry for real.  
"Why did I go into that tunnel? Why didn't I just agree with Dib it was too dangerous?" Zim sobbed, "Now I'm alone in the dark, with no chance of escaping…"

Meanwhile, Dib was scared, too. He was a bit happy about the fact he at least had a flash light, but he was more sad about the fact that Zim didn't have one. He had to find him, but how? Dib had lost the path and assumed Zim had, too.

Zim suddenly jumped when he realized something.  
"I forgot! I have a tracking device in my PAK! I can find Dib easily!"  
Before, Zim had secretly put a chip in Dib's pant pocket, in case they lost each other.  
Zim opened his PAK and pulled out his tracking device. He saw a green spot where he was and a blue circle where Dib apparently was. Unfortunately, he couldn't see where the acquired pages were, or the objects. Zim started to walk in the direction of the blue circle.

"Zim! I'm so happy I found you!" said Dib, while walking to Zim and hugging him, not thinking about what he was doing.  
"Hey! You didn't find me, I found you!" said Zim indignant. He wanted to be credited.  
"See, with this amazingly brilliant tracking device!" Zim showed him.  
"How could that thing know where I am, unless… you put a chip in me!" Dib first felt at the back of his neck and looked relieved that Zim didn't put the chip there when he was unconscious. Then he felt in his pockets and found a chip. He looked angry to Zim, with a look that said: 'Explain to me!'  
Zim blushed. "Yeah, well, that was just in case of we lost each other. And that happened. Aren't you happy we're found together?" he asked.  
"Yeah, but… couldn't you tell me you did that?"  
"Yes, but I think you would think I'm stalker-ish or so."  
"Not in this case."  
"Well, why are you complaining then?"  
Dib sighted. "Let's just continue searching, all right? We only have one page."  
"No, we have two." Zim showed the two pieces of paper proudly.  
Dib didn't know what to think about it. On one side, he thought Zim was brave to pick that note up instead of immediately running away. On the other side, he was worried about Zim. He had risked his **life** for a little piece of paper. Was that worth it? Dib decided to be nice.  
"I think that was very brave of you, Zim."  
Zim smiled when he heard the compliment but didn't answer.

_A/N: I will update as soon as possible again when I get at least two reviews._


	3. Third page

But Zim's smile fast faded away when Dib said that they were still of the path.  
"How are we supposed to find the pages this way? We don't even have a way to walk on!" Dib said worried.  
"I guess we just have to walk around for a bit." answered Zim.  
"Your right, we have no other choice."

"Wait, there's a heck! It's very dangerous to walk here, if you see Slender man there's no way to escape!" said Dib panicking.  
"Can't we just climb over the heck? That would be an easy escape."  
"That's true Zim, but we aren't really on earth now, are we? We're in a game. There's probably nothing outside of the heck. If we cheat by just climbing over it, we come in nothing. Maybe we're walking to the other side of the forest and the world in this game only exist out of this forest, like how in the movie _Coraline,_ the 'Other World' just existed of the house, the garden and a white part. And I don't know if it's even possible to climb over the heck."  
"And if we try that, we can't collect the pages and therefore we are unable to escape out of this cruel game." added Zim.  
"Also true… we just have to walk further, looking for the path."

After walking for a bit, Zim and Dib cheered when they found the path back.  
"Hey… weren't we here before?" Zim asked.  
"You're right, I think this was the part where we started to walk in this game."  
"So we're back in the beginning, but at least we found the path back."  
_The Path of Totally_, Zim thought.  
"Mmmyep, that's basically it." Dib agreed.  
"Let's go another way now." Zim suggested.  
"Yeah, I think that's the smartest thing to do now. If we go the same way again, we will only find the car and tunnel again.

After a while of walking, they found a giant stone.  
"Yay another page!" Zim said happily. On the note was a text: 'He's right behind you', was written in very scary font. Above that text were two sketchy vertical lines and a horizontal stripe beneath that. Dib's eyes grew and he felt paralyzed of scaredness for a few seconds when he recognized the lines, it was similar to the face on his shirt.  
It was getting personal now.

When Zim grabbed the third page, he scared up a little bit because of the louder background music. And of course because of the text and drawing. He really didn't like the idea of anyone right behind them, and he couldn't turn around.  
"Three found, only five to go." Dib concluded.  
"Five! That's so many! How are we supposed to make that?" Zim said, suddenly panicking. Dib tried to comfort Zim. "I'm sure we'll find them all, don't worry."  
"How do you know so sure?"  
Dib couldn't find an answer to that so quickly.  
"Well, I played this game before."  
"And did you catch 'em all?"  
"No, but…"  
"But what?"  
"I don't know, Zim. To be honest, I just said that to comfort you. I don't know what will happen, and I'm scared."  
"I'm scared, too…" Zim admitted in a soft voice.  
Dib thought it was a compliment that Zim dared to admit that in front of him. Apparently, Zim trusted Dib enough to say that to him.

"Oh no!" Dib said scared up.  
"What? What is it? Is there something wrong?" asked Zim afraid.  
"Don't you see it?" answered Dib, "The flash light gives less light, the battery starts to become empty! We don't have much time left!"  
"But we only have three pages…" Zim said sad.  
"I know…" said Dib panicking.  
Suddenly, Zim started crying. "I don't want this anymore…" he sobbed, while pulling Dib close to him.  
Dib tried to comfort him by stroking Zim on his back. That calmed him down a little.  
"I want to escape as soon as possible too, Zim… I think that the programmers and designers of this game like to torture people. I don't understand why anyone would play this game voluntarily."  
"Me neither… well, playing this game on the computer is a lot less scary than being in the middle of it." Zim replied.  
"You're right."  
They walked further in silence.

'_Hey what's there behind that tree?' _thought Dib. He blinked a few times and it was gone. '_Well, it probably was just nothing. Maybe I need new glasses.'  
_Dib would find out soon that he didn't.

_A/N: Can anyone guess to what music I was listening when writing this? There's a hint somewhere in the text.  
__I update ASAP again when I get at least two reviews._


	4. Ending

Suddenly, while lost in thoughts, Dib pulled Zim's arm and screamed: "Run! Turn around! Slender is right in front of us!"  
Dib started to run but strangely, Zim didn't co-operate as much as Dib thought he would.  
"Come! Run! Fast! This day if it's possible, please!" Dib yelled desperately. Zim still didn't respond. He looked absent-mindly, he was staring at Slender man, fully hypnotized. He didn't even look scared, he just looked emotionless with big eyes. Dib waved his hand in front of Zim's face. Then, he carefully placed his finger on one of Zim's eyes, in order to make him blink and come back from unconsciousness. It didn't have any result. Dib saw vaguely grey haze in Zim's eyes. Dib gave up, with pain in his heart. "Well, if you're going to die, I'll come with you!" he said brave yet stupid yet romantic, holding Zim. After saying that, Dib stared at Slender man. He saw grey things in front of him. He turned back to Zim. The gray stuff in Dib's eyes faded away. "But not before I have told you the truth." Dib hesitated, took a breath and said: "Maybe you can't hear me now, but… I like you, Zim. I mean, I love you. If you don't return my feelings, so be it, but it doesn't matter because we're going to die anyway." A teardrop felt from Dib's eye on Zim's face.  
This, and Dib's words made Zim wake up. He had two choices now. One was running away from Slender man what would save his life, the other option was to respond to Dib and probably die. He choose for the second thing to do. "Dib… I never even knew that. I really love you, too."  
Dib and Zim both smiled. Dib placed a kiss on Zim's lips.

Meanwhile, Slender man was watching them. He should interrupt them to kill, right? He was Slender man after all. But was he really that heartless? Heartless and mean enough to kill those two boys, even though they made such a cute couple? Slender thought about it and made a decision.

Yes, he was mean enough. He had no feelings. He was Slender man after all.  
With one movement he killed them.

Dib woke up.  
No, it wasn't just a dream, this isn't **that** kind of an anti-climax, I promise.  
'_Wait, am I not supposed to be death now?' _Dib thought.

The first thing he noticed was Zim, who was still asleep next to him. Dib was still holding him in his arms. Zim's arm was wrapped around Dib. At least, he hoped he was asleep, and not the kind of unconsciousness that Dib was afraid of. He didn't hear him breathing.  
'_Oh wait, he doesn't even have a nose, so it is okay',_ Dib guessed. Zim groaned and turned around.  
'_Thank goodness, he's still alive', _Dib thought. He was very tired.  
'_I suppose I could lie here for a while… Wait, where am I?'_

Then, the second thing Dib noticed was that they were in Gaz' room. He decided he had to wake Zim, before Gaz came back. She was usually I her room where no one could bother her playing on her Game Slave 2. Dib shook Zim's shoulder a little and said softly: "Hey, wake up."  
"Where are we?" asked Zim who was waking up now, and "Aren't we supposed to be death?"  
Dib knuckled. "That's exactly what I thought when I woke up. We are in Gaz' room, and apparently not dead, for some reason."  
"So… we escaped from the game by losing it, winning is not the only option to leave the game." Zim concluded.  
"Apparently, yes."  
Dib let go Zim when he heard Gaz walking on the stairs. She was pitching with much noise, so Dib assumed she was angry, even more angry than normally.  
"I hate you!" Gaz screamed when she slammed open the door. "Go messing up someone else's game, you two love birds!"  
"We aren't-…" started Dib, "Wait, we are." he said, while smiling to Zim.  
"Go away now!" said Gaz.  
"What have we even done?" asked Zim, "Why are you so mad at us?"  
"Isn't that obvious?" she asked rhetorically. "You ruined my game!"  
"What game?"

The third thing Dib noticed was that on the floor laid two game helmets.  
"My new game a bought in the mall when I finished that boring game Slender man, of course! It's called 'Slender in Real Life' also known as 'Slender man 2.0' or 'Slender man blue', and I lost a life because of you! Now I have only two lives left to beat this game! How many pages did you even find before you died?"  
"Three of them." answered Zim.  
"You guys are real n00bs."  
"Well, you don't really need those lives, do you? You can easily win, even if you have only one life left. You're a superior gamer after all." Dib complimented, to make Gaz less angry. She was really scary when she was so mad at someone, especially if Dib was the victim.  
Gaz walked to a game helmet and put it on her head. "I'm going to play the game now. It actually is just an extra challenge to win this game with only two lives left while you wasted one. Without that challenge, it's too easy for me anyway."  
"Why would you play that game voluntary?" Zim asked wondering.  
"Because the regular Slender man is too mainstream." Gaz answered. She pushed a button and disappeared to the game, smiling evilly.

The forth thing Dib noticed, was that Gaz' puppets' eyes went red and started to give light. Their head turned to them. "Come on, let's go before Gaz' security system – the weird creepy dolls – do something to us."  
Zim and Dib walked on the stairs to beneath. They were holding hands and smiling at each other. The world was one cute couple richer, thanks to the game Slender man.

_A/N: So... I can't say "I will update this if I get two reviews" anymore because this is the last chapter, so it's all up to you now if you leave a review or not. __*Begs with big puppy eyes*_


End file.
